jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider's Web
The Spider's Web is one of the activities in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island. It is designed to teach spelling skills at a fourth grade level. Premise The player must maneuver spiders to help them collect bugs in the spider web, but there's a large red spider crawling about, so the player must be careful. Spell out three words to win. Description In this activity, the player must spell words. The bugs in the spider web resemble letters of the alphabet. The player must collect letters to spell words. The bugs will say the word that needs to be spelled, and then say a sentence that uses that word. The user must then guide a spider across the web so that it collects the bugs that correctly spell that word. If the player's spider touches an incorrect letter, they will lose a try. Once the player has collected all of the letters in the correct order, they will start again with another spider and a new word. In order to complete the activity, the player must feed three spiders, and in the process, spell three words. Difficulty level differences *Levels one and two have a number of spaces showing how many letters make up the word. This feature is not present on the other levels. *The word list is different for each pair of levels. *On the higher difficulty levels, a giant red spider with a white skull marking on its abdomen will appear on the web. If the player's spider touches the red spider, they will lose a try. The red spider wanders randomly on levels two to four, but on levels five and six, it follows the direction of the player's spider, although it moves at a slower pace. Digital manual description There's a web full of bugs. Hey, these aren't normal bugs, though. Each bug is shaped like a letter of the alphabet. Put them together in the right order and they make up a word. If you don't, all they'll make is lunch--for the spider! It's up to you to get the spider to eat the letters in the right order. *Listen for the word. Then use the arrow keys to move the spider to the correct letter. *The spider will always move forward unless you give it another direction. *Make sure you get the letters in the right order! If you touch an incorrect Bug letter you'll lose one of your lives. *Your spider has three lives. Can you spell the word before your spider expires? *If you are good at this game you may want to try using the mouse. Click on the next intersection you want the Spider to go to on the Web. Beware! At higher levels, the words get harder and another threatening arachnid lurks on the web. And he hasn't had lunch! Gallery 'Screenshots' 4h_spider_web_lvl_1.png|The Spider's Web on difficulty level 1 4h spider web lvl 4.png|The Spider's Web on difficulty level 4 4h_spider_web_lvl_6.png|The Spider's Web on difficulty level 6 village spelled out.png|Spelling out village Videos JumpStart 4th Grade - Spider Web Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Activities Category:Locations Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Spelling Category:Activities that teach spelling Category:Alphabet Category:Activities that teach the alphabet